Yusuke Urameshi
Yusuke Urameshi is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho. He is a stereotypical teenage delinquent, but one with a good heart, who gets killed saving a young boy from an oncoming car. Ironically, no one in the Spirit World had expected this, as the boy would have survived without a scratch anyway. Because of this, he is given the chance to return to life as a Spirit Detective, dealing with supernatural forces that might threaten ordinary humans, a task he performs alongside a strange group of friends and allies. In Fiction Wrestling, Yusuke currently competes in WWE: Animated, CWA and CWF. He is known for his time as the leader of the 90's Anime Dynasty stable, as well as his long feud with Goku and the Z Fighters. He is also the current CWA champion. Background *'Series: 'YuYu Hakusho *'Species:' Human, with some demon *'Age:' Somewhere in younger or mid-20s *'Height:' *'Weight:' 239 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) WWE: Animated (WCW: Showdown), CWA, CWF, AWF *'Debut:' 1991 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Tokyo, Japan *'Allies:' Keiko Yukimura (wife), Sailor Moon, Kenshin Himura, Ranma Saotome, Trunks Briefs *'Rivals:' Goku, Gohan, Z Fighters, Scorpion, Deadpool *'Twitter:' @SpiritDetective Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' Beginning (1991-1993) Anime Dynasty (1993-2002) Return; 90's Dynasty (2005-2013) WCW: Showdown (2013-present) 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'Anime Wrestling Federation' Personality In the beginning, Yusuke was a more similar version of his actual self. He always got in trouble, caused fights, and was a very stubborn individual. However, his time in the business has helped him mellow out, as well as help him learn leadership skills in his time leading The Anime Dynasty. He is still stubborn and is prone to picking fights anywhere, but he can now employ more docile and strategist tactics in his wrestling style and dealings with rivals. Despite seeming like a shoo-in for the Hall of Fame, Yusuke has grown somewhat upset over not getting a nod for any HoF classes in WWE and fiction wrestling as a whole. Despite that, he has great appreciation for Sailor Moon getting into the WWE Hall of Fame. While normally a very unapproachable person, he can be quite friendly to whoever gives him respect upon greeting him. And he is normally seen either being with his wife or hanging around his old Anime/90's Dynasty stablemates. Personal Life In February 2013 (FWM time), Yusuke was married to longtime girlfriend Keiko Yukimura. In Wrestling Yusuke, due to his street fighting origins, is primarily a brawler by nature. Though over his years in this business, he has picked up a grappling style that helps augment his street fighting based nature. Finishers *''Spirit Driver'' (Gutwrench Piledriver) *''Spirit Wave (Forward Somersault Cutter) Signatures *''Energy Fusion (Front Facelock dropped into a Cutter) * Full Charge ''(Jumping Reverse Roundhouse Kick) Managers *Sailor Moon *Keiko Yukimura Nicknames *'"Spirit Detective"' *'"The Spirit Breaker"' * "Mr. Money in the Bank" - CWA Entrance themes *"Smile Bomb" by Matsuko Mawatari (WWF/E; 1993 - 2002; 2005 - 2013) *'"Smile Bomb"' by Sara White (WWF/E; 1991 - 1993 / WCW; 2013 - present) * '"The World Belongs To Me"''' by My Darkest Days (CWA) Championships and Accomplishments WWF/E: Animated *WWE Toon World Championship (2 times, longest reigning in second reign) *WWF Toon Championship (2 times) *WWF/E Toon Intercontinental Championship (3 times) *WWF/E Toon Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ranma Saotome (1) and Ash Ketchum (1) *WWF European Championship (1 time) *WWF Hardcore Champion (1 time) *Triple Crown Winner *Grand Slam Champion *King of the Ring (1994) *Slammy for "Rookie of the Year" (1991) *Slammy for "Stable of the Year" (1993, 1994, 2011) - for Anime/90's Dynasty *Slammy for "Finisher of the Year" (1994, 2011) - for Spirit Driver CWA *CWA Championship (3 times, current) *CWA Global Championship (3 times) *CWA Combat Championship (1 time) *CWA Combine Championship (1 time) - with Kazuma Kuwabara *Renegade Rumble (2006) *Money in the Bank (2012) *8th CWA Grand Slam Champion *5th CWA Triple Crown CWF Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers